one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Firestorm vs. Ice Man
It's Robert Frost's Fire and Ice. It's a battle between the men with powers to manipulate fire and ice. In a 60 second duel who will reign supreme. Introduction Ice Man is in the professors mansion as he was called to meet him for something important. Robert Drake walked into Professors X's office. Robert: You called? Professor: Mr. Drake, I sense that there is a rogue mutant with Pyro's capabilities. This needs to be taken care of quickly. I need you to take care of this matter. Robert: Okay, where do you want me to start. Professor: I sense he is in an laboratory near a city called Gotham. Robert: Thank you, professor. I will take care of this right now. Ronnie and Professor Stein were walking together in the laboratory as they were going to leave for some lunch. Stein: Where do you want to go to lunch. Ronnie: I hear there is a new hotdog place near by that is really good. Stein: Ronnie? Ronnie: Yes professor? Stein: We have company. Time to go! Stein and Ronnie turned into Firestorm as Ice Man came walking in through a busted door. Ice Man: I thought I wouldn't be able to find you, but I did. Firestorm: What do you want? Ice Man: Listen, you come with me, and nobody gets hurt. Firestorm: Yeah right, not going to happen? Ice Man: Quite stubborn for a mutant, no matter. I will freeze you to an icicle. LET THE CARNAGE BEGIN!!!! FIGHT!!!!! Melee (Cues Resolute Heart) 60 Firestorm and Ice Man both shoot a projectiles at each other. The two then cancelled each other and caused a smokescreen. Firestorm then shoots out towards Ice Man. 55 Firestorm then punched Ice Man in the face multiple times. This was then followed by him shooting fire from his hands at the mutant. Ice Man put up an ice shield to protect from the heat. 50 Ice Man then slid as soon as Firestorm destroyed the ice shield. He then turned his hand into a club and started bashing Firestorm with it. Ice Man then kicked him into the air as the mutant sent ice knives at the metahuman. Ice Man: Freeze! 43 Ice Man then blasted Firestorm with a blast of ice. The blast then freezes Firestorm into an icicle. Ice Man: Time to get back to the professor 39 As Ice Man was walking away, the ice started to turn red. Then Firestorm broke the icey prison that he was in and walked towards the mutant. Firestorm: I hope that you aren't leaving. I haven't shown you what I am capable of yet. Ice Man: Well I guess I will have to freeze you ten times harder than. 31 Firestorm and Ice Man both shoot projectiles at each other as the two got closer to each other. The two then started to trade punches with one another. Each of them trying to gain an upper hand over the other combatant. 26 Firestorm then shot out blue flames at the mutant which forced Ice Man backward. Firestorm then shot a blast on the floor which started to burn Ice Man. The mutant was released from this pain when Firestorm punched Ice Man into a wall. 22 Ice Man then created a pillar of ice to avoid Firestorm's punch. The mutant then jumped off the pillar of ice and blasted the metahuman. This caused Firestorm to fall down on his stomach as both of his hands were trapped with ice. Ice Man: Time to meet you artic prision 14 The mutant then created a giant iceberg and froze it to a rectangle. He then forced it down like a press and sent it slamming towards Firestorm. 12 The ice then crushes on top of Firestorm. Ice Man starts walking away as though he won the fight. He was ready to report back to Professor X. Ice Man: Mission Accomplished! However, the block of ice started to turn red and blew up into millions of pieces. Ice Man: What! 5 Firestorm charged at Ice Man at a quick speed. The mutant tried to slow down the metahuman with blast of ice. However, this only lead to the water being vaporized to nothingness. Firestorm the grabbed Ice Man and tossed him into the air. 3 Firestorm blasted multiple flames at the mutant causing him to catch on fire. Firestorm the flies up and waits until Ice Man is at his level of height. The metahuman creates two large hydrogen atoms and causes them to crash. Ice Man could only scream as he is vaporized off the face of the earth. K.O. Firestorm then lands on the ground as he turns back to Ronnie and Professor Stein. Ronnie: That was a close one. Stein: You think. At least his weakness was relatively easy. Ronnie: Lets discuss this over lunch. Stein: I couldn't agree more. Results This melee's winner is Firestorm!!!! (Cues FIRESTORM Theme – Styzmask Remix) Category:John1Thousand Category:'Comic Books' theme One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:Male-only battles